


I've Missed You

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: You had been separated for the past 30 days, 720 hours and 43200 minutes.And now, he was back.





	I've Missed You

Circumstances had separated you for the past 30 days, 720 hours and 43200 minutes.

You, on Earth with your family, and the Doctor off saving the universe from yet another dangerous threat.

He didn’t want to take you, it was too dangerous. He didn’t want to run the risk of losing you. And you agreed, however, you had been worried about him for that past month. Despite the fact that Jack was with him.

He had called you when he could, but it wasn’t the same as having him with you.

You missed his smile, his voice, his eyes and his face.

You craved his hugs and the way he held you close.

You needed his touch and his kisses.

You pined for the way his hand fit perfectly into your own.

You especially missed the ways he told you that he loved you.

Night after night, you cried yourself to sleep, missing his body next to yours.

“I’ll be back soon love” he promised, his voice breaking the last time you spoke.

“I miss you”

“Oh _____.I miss you too” and you could tell he was crying.

“Tell me about what you are doing” you had asked. He paused, clearing his throat and sniffling, then launched into a spiel about how Daleks and Zygons were both trying to take over the universe. You both laughed when he told you about Jack trying to flirt with a princess and then was rudely shocked when she turned into a Zygon in front of his eyes.

The tears turned into laughter as he ended the call with a kiss over the speaker.

“I love you” you both said.

You put down your book when you heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS materialising in your room.

It had been 30 days, 720 hours and 43200 minutes.

You had been timing his return.

And then, suddenly he was there , running out of the blue doors, arms outstretched.

Running towards you. Tears started to flow.

Not of sadness, but of relief and joy.

He had returned, he was safe. The same brown suit, the same face, the same tan coat. The same body, the same spiked up hair.

Your same Doctor.

You ran to him as he captured you in a tight embrace, crashing his lips onto yours. He held you close to his chest as he whispered in your ear.

“I’ve missed you”


End file.
